2294 A Capital Wasteland
by Morgan Oakley
Summary: Life in the Wasteland is rough. This is a tale of just one young Wastelander trying to survive and find a meaning of life in this dark and brutal world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

2140 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 5, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND

The darkness of the night covered the landscape like a black curtain. It silhouetted the vast mountains' scaped to the north and provided perfect cover for the predators and perfect security for the prey. Nothing was visible apart from a small lit fire in the centre of a rocky oasis. The shimmer of the flames leapt and ricocheted their light amongst the nearest rocks giving them a pleasant warm look.

Only one sole figure lay beside the campfire. He appeared to be a hunter by the looks of the apparel he wore and the hunting rifle that rested by his backpack. The man was using some animal hide as a makeshift bed and used his back pack as a pillow to rest his head. Although fast asleep as he was, one stray eye stayed open. He was an experienced hunter and has had his fair share of curious creatures and thieves attempting to attack him when he was most at risk, asleep. He didn't usually sleep by a fire either, but the night was much colder than usual and he couldn't risk taking ill from the drop in heat.

In his hand he held a small pistol at the ready just in case the worst were to happen. This wasn't his usual camping area and his hunting group were camped roughly four miles to the west. They were supposed to meet him at this oasis before dusk, but they must have had a delay. Obstacles and problems are always part of a trek in the wasteland and they must have had to take a detour. On the other side of the fire lay his rucksack. It was packed to the seams with smoked and salted meat that he had prepared during the day. It had been a good hunt and he had a variety of meat and goods which he would be able to sell when he got back into town. Tomorrow will be the end of the hunt and the expedition will be the road they travelled to get back home.

Apart for the delay in arrival times, everything seemed to go as planned. And so far no creature or intruder had ventured near the hunters camp. Though he started noticing some kind of movement near where he slept. It wasn't a wild animal or really anything... but something was there. He couldn't see it but he could feel its presence. His own curiosity and instincts kicked in and now he was wide awake and staring at this peculiar thing. He dare not move at this moment though in case it was a serious threat that may attack at the slightest of his movement. Instead the wise hunter stayed prone and still while observing the weird illusion out of the corner of his eye.

It didn't appear to be anything. Though the light and shadows of the campfire reflected from it and passed through it. It was like the light matter was travelling around it rather than meeting the target and showing what was there. The light matter must be forcibly bending in a sense to obscure what was really there. The hunter knew someone was there but this anomaly had made them near invisible and restricted the hunter from seeing them. Then it hit him. He hadn't seen this sort of technology used in a very long time.

The cloaked figure shifted slowly towards him and now the hunter knew the danger that he was in. Ever so slightly he clicked his safety release off his pistol; 'good' it didn't make a noticeable noise. The cracking of the campfire suppressed it and the mysterious figure didn't seem to notice otherwise the hunter would probably be dead already.

All at once the hunter sat straight up with his side arm aimed straight at the offender. He managed to release two shots in quick succession and got a glimpse of the figure careening and slumping towards the ground. Then he heard someone running towards him from his side. He was about to turn when he felt a heavy blow to his side and he was now rolling on the ground. Someone had tackled him down and he was now in a scuffle.

They rolled around silhouetted by the fire. The hunter got a hand free at the expense of losing grip of his pistol and now it was on the ground somewhere in the dark. He managed to get two right hooks into his attackers face and the intruders camouflage began to flicker. He could now see his opponent. The guy was in very dark attire and was dressed like a soldier. The thing that scared the hunter the most though was the sawn off shotgun that was now in the soldiers hand at the ready.

He grabbed the soldiers' arms and pushed them and the shotgun barrel away from him. The soldier got a knee into the hunters' stomach which then put him out of breath and loosened his hold. With his pistol out of reach the hunter knew his only chance at surviving was to disarm his opponent and use his own gun against him. He was beginning to get a powerful grip on the soldiers; forearms and soon he would have the opportunity to pull the attacker off him and get the gun. But then he felt a sudden impact on his head and felt a crippling head-butt which left him dazed.

He lost his control and the soldier got his arms free. The hunter went to make one last grab at the shotgun when he heard a deafening loud shot ring out in his ears and leave the flash of the shot blind his eyes. He slammed back into the ground and knew he had just been shot. What befuddled him was that he couldn't feel any pain... he couldn't feel anything the adrenaline and shock were responsible for that.

There wasn't any time to think about what just happened, he had little time to act. He sprang back up and pounced his shooter by surprise. He got a grip on the barrel and again the two bodies were scuffling on the ground. A warm liquid covered both their bodies and he began to notice the full extent of his wound. He was covered in his own blood, and bleeding out fast. The hunter couldn't feel anything in his left arm, he didn't even know if he was using it.

He pushed his opponent into the dry sand and shoved his elbow into the soldier's neck. Slowly but surely he inched the barrel closer and closer towards his foe. The soldier's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't get out of the hunters hold. The hunter found the trigger and before the soldier knew it he pressed down on it without hesitating.

'Bang' all the hunter could hear was the ringing in his ears. He looked down at the soldier and saw that his mid section had a gaping dark hole in the middle of it. He rolled off the dying man and looked at him to see the damage he had done. The soldier was whimpering, not loud but quietly enough for the hunter to hear. His hands were holding his large wound trying to hold in the ruptured organs and shredded intestines. He couldn't hold in the blood as it filled the wound and then effortlessly poured out forming a near black puddle on each side of the soldier. For a split second the hunter felt a brush of sympathy for his dying foe.

Then the shear pain hit him. The hunter keeled over as his arms nerves felt like they had been pumped with hot iron rods. It pulsed up and down his arm like it was an angry demon demanding to get out. He could feel his whole jacket was soaking wet in his own blood. The hunter finally looked at his wound and saw that large chunks of muscle hung off his upper arm by a few strands of tendon. The cone of metal pellets had obliterated his bicep and most of his tricep. Just this glance made him feel sick to the stomach. He was losing a lot of blood and he knew it wouldn't be long till he would pass out and eventually die. He went to stand up but now he was feeling overwhelmingly tired, he felt like lying in a bed and falling fast asleep.

He had to stay focused, it was the loss of blood that was affecting his mind and causing the drowsiness. The pistol was roughly a near metre away so he began to crawl and slide his way toward it. He noticed the first guy he shot was still incapacitated or dead because his body hadn't moved. That didn't mean he had killed them all though. One final stretch of his arm and his fingers tips were touching the barrel, he began slowly pulling the side arm closer.

He nearly had it in his hand when a black boot stomped down on his wrist. The hunter groaned as he felt his wrist crack under the pressure. The figure then kicked the sidearm out of the poor man's hand and walked into view. He was hidden in a dust coat that seemed to be able to hide everything within it. The kind of coat someone would use to hide their identity. His face was half covered by a slanted leather rustler's hat and all the hunter could identify the man by a prominent long dark scar that ran all the way down the side of this mysterious strangers face. He started pacing slowly back and four with an accomplished sly smile on his face. Then he stopped and started taking off his hat to reveal himself "I've been waiting 17 years for this" he said, "17 years of hunting you and your weak and cowardly friends".

Something clicked in the hunter's tired departing mind. And he remembered who this figure standing before him was. This guy was responsible for sending the Wasteland back to its former savage ways and the 1000's of lives lost that he used to accomplish it. "Don't worry about the rest of your hunting party" continued this evil spirited man "They told me where you'd be, and then I had them exterminated like the weak fools they were". The hunter shut his eyes in disbelief, those men died because of him and his past. The blood of his fellow men would be on his hands forever now. The evil man laughed as the hunter noticed more soldiers appearing out of thin air as they deactivated their cloaking devices. Eight pairs of sinister eyes now gazed upon the hunter giving off an aura of pure hate. He thought to himself that at least 10 people must have been watching him rest without him even knowing. It chilled the hunter to the bone knowing that.

The leader slowly slid his hand into the chest pocket of his trench coat "It's a shame it had to end like this, I enjoyed hearing the stories of your travels" he pulled out a dark chrome revolver from his chest pocket. The man then began individually inserting single rounds into the revolvers cylinder. "I just can't believe it's really you!" The dying soldier interrupted the two rivals with a gurgling noise. His lungs were filling up and he was now beginning to drown in his own blood. A soldier from behind the leader marched over, cocked his rifle and without hesitation fired upon his friend. The dead soldier was now just another casualty of the wasteland.

"I'll be sure to saviour every second of this moment" said the leader as he inserted the last bullet into the cylinder and before spinning it and clicking it back in place. "I received reference that you have a home and family in a town nearby" the evil man pushed down the hammer and aimed the revolver straight at the hunters head "I think I will make slaves of everyone there... farewell old friend"

The hunter was empty as he stared down the barrel. He was close to near death and he was defeated. He'd at least ruin his killer's moment by not pleading and begging for his life. He whispered just one thing under his breath just to himself "...Juliet... I lov..." The hunter never got to finish his last words. There was no sound. There was no pain. All he saw was part of a flash and then...nothing.

A gunshot echoed throughout the wasteland. Then all was silent again.

CAPITAL WASTELAND

Our world isn't the nicest place. A desolate baron of stories of survival and constant struggle are felt in every crevice and corner of this devilish wasteland. Since the bombs fell our world has been plunged into a dark age. The wasteland is what we call it, for it is 200 years of death and endurance. It's hard to believe Washington D.C. was once a place of value, politics and life. There once were no mutants, slavers and monsters that now roam the aged and broken down streets. But that was all before the nuclear holocaust, the destruction of mankind. Though man always seeks for existence, and that is why we are still here, 200 years later. Though our kind haven't done too bad since the bombs fell. For there are a many settlements that dot our horizon at one time. A million stories lay out there waiting to be told, just like the one I have. This particular story is about a boy growing up after the invasion and defeat of the enclave. A boy who experiences love, loss, vengeance and courage in this place we now call our home. And this story starts out in a peaceful settlement on the hilly plains of east Washington, 20kms from D.C. the ruins.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of 2294 A Capital Wasteland. This is only a small part of my side project. will add the other chapters sometime.


	2. In The Beginning

In the Beginning

APRIL 17, 2290, CAPITAL WASTELAND, NEW OAKTON

Some called it paradise, others well... they called it a shithole. But Karl called it home. He'd lived in New Oakton his whole life, since the place was established. He had a father named Michael and a mother named Juliet. His father was one of the wastelanders who founded it fifteen years ago. New Oakton was probably one of the newest settlements in the wasteland (Constructed just a year before Karl was born). It wasn't nearly as large as nearby towns such as Megaton, Arefu and Big town.

Once when he was ten years old Karl went to Megaton with his father and some merchants to trade Brahmin for supplies. It was the only time Karl left New Oakton and the walls that sheltered him from the world. For past those safe walls that kept everyone safe lay the Raiders, Slavers and man eating creatures. Not a place for a young boy to be. It was a two day journey to megaton and back, not including the delays the Brahmin would add on for they were a slow and cumbersome animal. Brahmin are mutated cows that roam the empty dry fields of nearly all of America. They are more weathered looking and carry two heads instead of one, an abnormally large udder hangs from its underside nearly scraping along the flat ground. Every settlement in the Wasteland had domesticated Brahmin, for they served as a supply of meat and milk during the harsher times. The trade caravans that travelled from place to place would use these non intelligent creatures to carry their loads of supplies.

The first day was pretty quiet on the trek. A pack of mole rats attacked the group while they were crossing a valley a few miles south of Arefu. After the nuclear fallout Mole rats were one of the many animals that increased in size, an average size for one would be about the size of a wolverine. Scientists from a place called Rivet city predicted that during the mutations from the radiation and toxic chemicals from the war, the Mole rats were one of a few species that grew to ridiculous sizes. They predicted that the growth hormone in this animal could not be controlled and so the creature would just keep growing.

This same effect happened to scorpions, insects and even ants. Though there has been conspiracy regarding that the abnormal ant size in specific population was created through a failed human experiment. These weren't the first mole rats Karl had seen; often Karl would fire a few shots with his air rifle at ones that would harass the Brahmin in his settlements animal pens. The pellets of course wouldn't be fatal, once hit by a pellet and the mole rat would usually be shocked and run off.

Though on this occasion there was more than one, the mole rats charged in a close knit group. Karl's dad immediately un-slings his hunting rifle, loads the chamber and aims down the iron sights. A shot rang out through Karl's ears as the leading mole rat collapses into a lifeless roll. The remaining mole rats scattered and shuffled off into some nearby shrubbery. After the encounter Karl is given an old Chinese war pistol, it wasn't in the best condition but at least it could help keep him out of harm's way.

By night fall the group made camp in a pre war destroyed house outside the old remnants of Springvale (a pre war estate). Throughout the night Karl would hear the snorts and cries of the wasteland animals, Karl swore he heard a few rifle shots at one point. Occasionally in the distance small lit fires could be seen flashing as small dots. Once the sun had risen the group was off and before midday they had finally reached Megaton.

Pre war aeroplane husks and old junk served as the settlements defensive walls and lookout towers rose above them like the tallest trees poking out of a canopy. Traders walked in and out of the massive gates which were two old aeroplane wings that would close like a great pair of scissors. This place was truly a wonder of the wasteland. Karl explored inside Megaton while his dad talked business with some Megaton settlers outside about the Brahmin. He also went to see an old friend from his days of youth. He introduced his friend to me and the man shook Karl's hand so tight that Karl could feel his finger bones crack. All Karl could remember from the man was his dirty beard and broad strong physique.

The interior of Megaton was a giant crater at least 200 metres wide and about 40 metres deep. Rows of shack like houses circled the opening of the crater, basic retail, utilities and town buildings filled out the base and inner part of the crater. The centre of the town in the middle of the crater laid an old defused pre war atomic bomb. It was quite a shock for Karl to see people living around something that annihilated the old world. On the way back out to the gates; Karl stopped by the local supply shop to buy some air rifle pellets and a magazine clip for his Chinese pistol.

By the late afternoon everyone was ready to move out and head back home. Again the group decided to make camp in last night's place. Karl was a little more confident the second night, he unravelled a rag to sleep on and rolled a coat into a ball to use as a pillow and finally got to rest. He tried to get to sleep but so much excitement from the day denied it. So Karl stared at the night sky, trying to make up constellations with the stars. A heavy shriek echoed from the distance, Karl sat up in surprise. He strained his eyes from where the noise came from and waited. Another heavy shriek met his ears coldly, the noise pinpointed towards a large silhouetted building. He could see two red dots moving about closely together, hairs started to ride on his neck. "It's only a feral ghoul" a voice whispered behind him, Karl turned around to see his father behind him. "A ghoul?" Karl replied confusingly.

His father started to explain to him what it was "well after the bombs fell the survivors stayed in contact with the dangerous radiation levels left behind, over time their bodies began to mutate" he paused for a second as another shriek was heard. "They slowly lost their hair and the skin on their bodies flaked off and soon they were a radiation affected person, they called these things ghouls".

He started tucking Karl back into his rug "these ghouls still had full brain use and interacted with what they call 'smooth skins' that's us or what they call us" he said with a small dry laugh "though after a while some ghouls that still stay in contact with radiation begin to lose brain functions, lose the ability to reason and end up becoming feral and creature like. I hope you never have to see one for they are a fright and hideous to see" he ended. "Now it's best you get some sleep" he finished as he went back to his sleeping mat.

A few hours later the sun began to rise and the ghoul had stopped its chilling cries. The trek back was more difficult than before; the day was dry and hot with much of the path being uphill. By midday they had already reached the plains south of Arefu. The Mole rat that Karl's father killed was still where they left it; its carcass had been half devoured probably by its friends from the other day.

Not much else was seen after that apart from the occasional bloat fly and radiated scorpion in the distance. The group was met with a warm welcome home at the arrival of their settlement. Karl saw his mother Juliet outside the gates feeding the Brahmin in the enclosure, he dropped his pack and sprinted to her in open arms and gave her a tight hug. It was his first time away from his mother.


	3. The Glory Days

The Glory Days

0700 HOURS, AUGUST 30, 2294, NEW OAKTON, CAPITAL WASTELAND.

Four years later...

Thump!

Karl sat up in his bed as another hard knock rattled the door. "Karl get up! It's your shift today" a stern voice said from outside his house. Karl quickly got up and grabbed his air rifle and a bottle of purified water. He opened the front door of his family's shack home to see Rome waiting outside with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Rome was one of the other kids his age who'd had grown up in New Oakton like him. He never liked Karl and always competed with him in everything, his father acted the same towards Michael too. His mothers' identity was a mystery; one rumour that spread around the area was that she was a prostitute working in a bar in Megaton. "You're 20 minutes late...again" Rome said in an angry tone ", maybe I should hide your silly gun or beat you like a rat" he taunted. Karl intervened "It's not necessary getting all worked up over something like this Rome, it's only Brahmin watching not guard duty". Rome started heading off back to his home "You best watch yourself Karl". Karl ignored him and started bagging his gear for the day; he was used to his empty threats.

Once his gear was ready he walked off to the Brahmin pens to start his shift. Karl had been doing this job since he was ten years old, it wasn't hard work just attending the domestic Brahmin and making sure no wild animals tried to take a bite out of one. Occasionally a few raiders would try to be sneaky and attempt to pinch a few. The settlers were used to this and built a pole with a bell on the top for the Brahmin watchers to forewarn the guards and receive assistance.

Karl would only have to ring the bell once a month or so, mainly because of the raiders or a hungry Yao Guai looking for an easy meal. Yao Guai's were a radiation affected black bear. They had lost most of their fur and commonly had glassed looking eyes; they are naturally very aggressive and should always be avoided. A Wastelander was no match to a ferocious charging Yao Giau, one hit from its powerful claws could easily kill the unlucky trekker.

Fortunately Karl has never had to deal with a Yao Guai trying to harm him or the livestock. Usually the guardsmen fire a couple of warning rifle shots if one ventures to close to the settlement. Michael would often tell Karl of how he once shot a charging Yao Guai when it was two feet away from him and ready to maul him 'I stood there without running for my life, aimed my rifle and shot the insane beast right between the eyes' he would say.

Karl started his shift, he placed dry grass in each stall and filled the troughs with water like usual. The Brahmin 'mooed' in content as they started munching on the dead dry grass and drink out of the trough. Karl then sat on a chair next to the warning bell pole and began to disassemble the Chinese pistol to begin a weekly clean of the weapon. He was finishing off the slide when Dakota surprised him from behind. "Hey there Karl" she said with a warm smile, "heard you were late for your shift". She continued to walk over and sat on a pen fence next to him and flicked her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

Karl had known Dakota since he was around five years old; she came from a place called Canterbury Commons which was north east of New Oakton. Karl had a crush on her since the first day he met her, he thought that she was so kind and sweet which was a rarity in the Wasteland. Being young children in a small settlement, Karl and Dakota did date a few times in their childhood. "I don't see why Rome makes such a big deal about it, it's not like I'm here to save the town" Karl replied he then concluded "how was your shift?"

Dakota worked as a cook hand in the mess, "it was the same as every day, I didn't see you there this morning" she said in a disappointed way. "I wasn't hungry this morning, had a rough sleep" Karl replied, "not hungry enough to see me?" she asked with an innocent face and big eyes. Karl loved her eyes the most, they were big and blue like he was looking at an ocean or sky. Not the sky of today of course, they were like the sky in the pictures of his fathers' pre war books. Completely blue with a couple of white clouds, the most beautiful looking thing he'd seen. He'd wished he could once see a blue sky like that, but once he looked into Dakotas eyes he didn't need to.

"Uh...how about we do something tonight or when you finish tonight?" Karl said nervously. Dakota smiled and replied "yeah I'd love too; we haven't done something together in a while now". Karl blushed a little with the response "ok that's great I'll see you later, I better get back to work before I get in trouble for not cleaning out the pens, see you later Dakota", "have a good day Karl, can't wait" she said as she stood up. She waved a goodbye and gave another smile as she walked back through the gate. As soon as she was gone Karl sat back with a happy smile and something to look forward for. After that he finished cleaning up and watched the Brahmin for the rest of his shift.

It was now dusk, the wild dogs started to howl as the last specks of the sun disappeared behind the distant ridge. As Karl walked back in the gates towards his home he caught a glimpse of some settlers beginning to light the fire that was lit every nite in the town centre. People were already heading towards the fire to mingle and talk to friends and share drinks from the bar. Once he got to the house Karl put down his air rifle beside his mattress and put the Chinese pistol in the gun cabinet, his dad was on the workbench fixing up an old conductor.

Michael gave a glance and asked how his day went "yeah it was fine, not even a mole rat tried anything today", Michael just nodded. He was too concentrated on fixing the conductor "what are you doing dad?" Karl asked in curiosity, Michael replied without looking up "had a black out in the storage room, just fixing this conductor to bring the power back, thought I'd get bit over and done with before I leave". That shocked Karl, Michael being a hunter would leave the settlement with other hunters for weeks on end. It can be a dangerous occupation, only fit for ones experienced with handling the wasteland.

Michael had been hunting the wasteland since he was about twenty years old. Having hunted in the wasteland for nearly fifteen years gave Michael a leader role for the hunters in New Oakton. He took control on where the group hunted on a trip or what game to go for. It wasn't uncommon for some hunters to have a hunting dog for assistance. It's rumoured that Michael had a hunting dog when he first started hunting, what happened to it was unknown. He told Karl he found the young dog in a waste dump way north of Megaton. He witnessed the canine maul three raiders with nail boards; they were probably hungry and wanted some dog meat. The raiders wouldn't back off though so Michael fired a rifle shot at the sky and after that the raiders were tearing over the waste dump fence and under a bridge. The tired out dog wagged its tail at the approaching Michael as a sort of gesture for helping him out. After that the dog followed Michael wherever he ventured.

Karl asked "how long till you go back out there dad?" his dad answered back "ah... looks like maybe tomorrow or the next day I guess son, the stores are low again" Karl sighed in disappointed he hated when his dad left, it was hard for him and his mum when he was gone. "Does mum know yet?" "Yes I went to go see her just before, she still hasn't finished work yet" he replied still fixed on making the final adjustments to the conductor. "I should go see her, maybe she might sneak me some supper" Karl finished as he grabbed his coat and walked back outside.

All the outdoor lights were lit up, laughter and the sound of glasses banging on tables and spoons scraping bowls from the town centre filled Karl's ears. As he got closer he would get the odd hello or hand shake. It wasn't hard to find his mother; she worked as the bartender for the local bar. To his luck the local bar had a full crowd; Karl could see his mother serving a couple of angry drunken guardsmen who had just finished their shift. They were hassling her for not bringing them their whiskey quick enough. Karl's mother was a kind woman that never had a problem with anyone; people would often use her without her realising. Things like asking for a tab or borrowing without the intentions of repaying her happened to her often.

Karl recognised the two drunken guards who were now stumbling off with their whiskey. The first one who was holding the whiskey bottle was Harris, he was an ex caravan guard who wasn't pleasant to Karl. The second one was Dakar a 21 year old who arrived here six months ago with some traders. Dakar wasn't like Harris; he looked like more of a follower than a good friend to Him.

Mum smiled as Kyle walked in passed Harris and Dakar and sat on the nearest bar stool to her. "Hello my darling how was your day love, I haven't seen you all day" said Juliet with a warm pleasant smile. "Yeah ok, I was working in the pens" he replied. Juliet knelt down and opened up a cupboard under the bar; she took out a tin of beans and began to open the tin when she said with disappointment "have you seen your father today? He's going away again" She finished opening the tin and handed it to Karl, he grabbed a spoon and started to tuck into the cold slimy beans.

After finishing a mouthful he told her that he'd just seen him and went to go see how she was. Juliet started wiping the table bar top down with a rag as she listened to what Karl was saying. Karl finished and took another big mouthful of beans; his mother finished wiping the bar top and flung the rag onto her shoulder. She took a long breath and looked blankly at the polished spot on the bar counter that she'd just wiped "It saddens me when he goes, I don't like him going but it gets us by" she said "he knows how to handle himself out there, soon one day he may take you". Karl's eyes lit up, he had been doing dull mundane jobs in the settlement since he was ten.

To be able to hunt in the Wasteland with his father would be something to remember, he only went out there once four years ago and he was ready for another trek out there. "Are... are you positive that he may take me" he stuttered in shock, surprise and excitement. She gave a quick smile and replied "well yes your 15 in five months, you're a big boy now and I've already talked to him about it". Karl started to get more excited as she continued "you might be going on the hunt after the one he's going on in the next few days". Just then Dakota walks into the bar and gave Karl a small wave. Karl smiles back and then turns back to his mother "thanks so much mum, I best be off now so bye for now".

Juliet gave her goodbyes and Karl strolled up to Dakota who was waiting by the door. She gave Karl's mum a polite wave and followed him outside the bar. They walked together through the crowd of people in the town centre and outside the bar. Some people were singing to the tune of a guitar with a string missing whilst a small group of men were wrestling each other in a circular ring. These activities happened nearly every night in New Oakton; it was all part of living and working together to survive this place. "So what do you want to do tonight" Karl asked Dakota. She had her hands held behind her back and walked with a bubbly stance "the usual place?" "The usual place it is" said Karl with a grin on his face.

The two kids scuttled off out of sight from the crowd and slipped through the back gates of the settlement. Outside the back of the settlement was a valley about one and a half miles wide and 30 to 40 metres in depth at the deepest point. The nearest beginning of the valley was about 50 metres away from the back gate of New Oakton. Over looking it stood a large dead oak tree, it thick trunk like branches twisted and waved up to the sky. Ever since they were young children Karl, Dakota and a few other kids would sit in or around the tree in their spare time. It was a place where Karl's generation made fun memories hurling rocks down the steep hills and telling adventure stories whilst climbing to the top of the great oak. Karl would often practice shooting has air rifle or rarely have a few shots with the old Chinese war pistol here.

The moon was fairly distinct and gave a shine tonight in the still and dark sky; bold dark clouds covered the distant hills of the horizon past the valley. A breeze chilled Karl's nose and made the oak sway slightly, the trunk made grinding squeaks as the tired branches moved in rhythm to the wind. Once they reached the tree Karl grabbed a small piece of branch and sat down at the base, Dakota sat down too. Karl pulled out his small switchblade and began carving patterns in the hard wood.

After finishing a swirl shape in the wood he looked down into the deep dark valley "so how was the rest of your day" he asked her. She stretched out resting on her hands with her legs crossed "well I had a drink with Sophia after seeing you". Sophia was Dakota's best friend; she was new to New Oakton. "Rome decided to hassle us the whole time" she paused and showed a confused grin "He asked me to go out with him". Karl stopped carving shapes out of the wood and looked blankly at her; he waited for what she had to say next.

Of course he knew she would reject Rome, Dakota thought that he was a rude, selfish and arrogant boy. Karl was infatuated with Dakota; he wanted her to tell him she rejected Rome. "I told him no" she ended. Karl felt a sense of satisfaction from hearing that, he didn't show it but could hear himself yelling out 'hooray!' in his head. Karl went back to his carving "you'd have to have a screw loose to go out with him I bet, he threatened me this morning" he concluded. Dakota looked down at the ground "I told him that I think I like somebody else" she said rather quickly in a sense of nervousness. Every time this situation came up she was too shy to tell the truth, so this time she decided to speak first and think later.

Karl's eyes lit up, could it be him? He didn't know, he didn't want to ask if it was in case it wasn't which would result in him looking stupid "let me guess is it Harold?" "no" she replied "oh ok, I just figured because he won this years' town run" the town run was a competition held in New Oakton where boys wanting to prove their strength and endurance would have to carry a heavy sack of dirt around the settlement, the contestant who completed the race the fastest would win food rations and respect of the settlement.

Harold who was a year older than Karl won the run this year and after that he got offered to work as a guardsman, Sophia and a couple of other girls in town had crushes on him. "Harold is a nice guy, but he doesn't show an interest in anything apart from being the best" she replied with an honest smile. "Oh ok" Karl said, he started to become nervous; as much as he was excited about what might come next he was also scared. He knew she knew that he liked her; it isn't that obvious to tell. "Do you remember those times when we were younger? I think we were at least seven" she asked "Yeah I do, they were fun times" Karl replied whilst thinking about those memories. "Yes they were, I remember you tried to be romantic and attempted to make me a cake" she said with a giggle "Ha ha yep I do remember that, we had a few good laughs".

When they dated Karl made Dakota a birthday cake, unfortunately being only seven and not knowing what ingredients or how to make one. He made one out of mud and placed twigs on the top to look like candles, he told her it was a mud cake. "I miss those times" she said with a sigh "I could make you another one if you want" Karl smirked with a snappy comeback. Dakota laughed "I wasn't thinking about the cake" she commented back "I just miss those times when we did things together" Karl stopped carving again and looked up at her, her eyes staring big into his. God he liked her deep blue eyes, all he wanted to do was kiss her at that moment.

He needed to say something to continue and not ruin where this was going, but what he wondered. "I liked it to..." just then Dakota leant over and touched her lips with his. It took Karl a second to realise what just happened, he kissed her back lightly. The soft touch of her kiss made him give into the temptation, the warmness made the fine hairs above his lips stick up and give warm trickles up and down his spine. He stopped kissing her, his head still close to hers "Do you want to do it again" Karl asks.

It sounded corny, but it was all that he could say after being blown by that kiss. Dakota just smiles with a giggle; it seemed that she was just as crazy about him as he was towards her. Karl dropped the carved up piece of wood and moved closer to her. The two teenagers laid back and quietly looked up at the stars; Karl slowly moved his hand closer to hers. He rested his hand on top of hers, and after a while they were holding each other. They could only do this for ten minutes, soon people would be wondering where two adolescents were and have a search.

As they headed back to the gate they could see the silhouette of the guards post poking into the sky like a crow's nest on a ships mast. "I better get home now Karl" said Dakota "it's getting late" Karl gave her a kiss on the cheek and they both parted. Karl was pleased with himself; it had been a fantastic day for him. He was soon going to be hunting with his father and now he was dating his childhood sweetheart.

After an hour enjoying the festivities of the late evening Karl headed off back to his home. It had been a long day and lack sleep started to make his eyes heavy. His mother and father had already nodded off and were sleeping in their bed up stairs. He hung his coat up and begun to clean his teeth when he heard a light knocking on a sheet of metal near his bed. He got excited 'it must be Dakota' he thought to himself with a grin. He quietly closed the front door behind him and snuck round to the back of the house.

Karl's smile vanished with the wind, it was Rome. "I asked out Dakota today" he said looking rather pessimistic "she told me she liked someone else" he paused with a blank face. He walked a foot closer "I wondered who it was, and then I saw you two sneaking out the gates" Karl tried to interrupt but was cut off "I only asked her out in pity for her, she is a low life" he then looked Karl in the eyes sternly "and you Karl are a waste of space, I'm going to get you back for this.. You made me look stupid today" Rome pulled put Karl's air rifle from behind a sheet of metal; he must have stolen it from Karl's room when he was with Dakota.

He aimed the air rifle at his own chest and said five words "an eye for an eye". Before Karl could intervene Rome fired the loaded shot into his stomach and a painful shriek echoed throughout the settlement. Before Karl could realise, Rome had thrown the rifle at Karl's feet, just as people started to run over. Rome was rolling on the ground in pain, his sobs attracting a crowd of people running to help.

The next second the boys were surrounded by a crowd of settlers, Dakar was pushing people out of the way who got too close. Finally Rome's father Octavious arrived at the scene, he ran up to Rome and hugged his son and started asking what happened. "He shot me... Karl shot me with his air rifle" Rome wailed still clutching his stomach. After that everything went quiet, everyone was glaring at Karl, except his parents who had now reached Karl's side. Octavious marched over and grabbed the air rifle that was at Karl's feet. "I'm going to break this you here" he yelled at Karl's face "you filthy violent low life!"

Just after he finished the sheriff got through the crowd and grabbed the rifle from the red faced Octavious. "No one is breaking anything or anyone you hear, now what happened?" the sheriff looked down at Rome who had now stopped crying but still clutching his chest "Karl shot me, I... I did nothing to provoke him, it stings so badly" Michael tried to speak for his sons defence but was instantly cut off by Octavious "You should rethink your strategies in bringing up your child Michael!" he hissed "Sheriff the evidence is overwhelming that his snot nosed kid did it, he must be taught a lesson!".

The sheriff had his hands on his waist and was thinking, after a couple of quiet seconds a decision was made "The evidence that Karl shot Romulus with his air rifle is overwhelming indeed". The crowd started to call for Karl to be punished, Juliet looked more worried than Karl himself. "Ok ok everybody calm down" the sheriff ordered he then looked sincerely at Karl "Karl by order of the law you are to be shot by your firearm" he paused as Octavious started smiling. The sheriff finished "And you will do Romulus's next work shift so he can recuperate and your days takings will go to him".

Karl felt empty, he was innocent but couldn't prove it and now he was being punished. Rome started to clear his throat "I don't want to shoot him... can I order someone else to?" the sheriff narrowed his sights at the crippled boy "it depends on who" he commented. Rome looked up at Michael and pointed "I want his father to do it" Michael nearly fell over in shock. "The best person to teach a child a lesson is their guardian" the sheriff said "Michael you have the order to fire the shot. Michael looked down, he never wanted to harm his son and the thought of shooting him mad him feel sick.

He slowly made his long but short walk and grabbed the old rifle out of his hands. Rome was glaring at Karl with a grin; he had got his satisfaction and wasn't even holding his chest anymore. Octavious stepped back as Michael began to load the chamber with a little metal BB pellet, people started to move away from Karl. Juliet gave Karl a desperate hug, a lone tear rolling down her cheek, she found it hard to let go. The rifle was pumped and ready to fire, the crowd stepped a few feet back, none were nervous of being hit for Michael was known for having a marksman's eye.

When Michael aimed down the sights, the one thing that Karl noticed was the silence. It was as if it was just him and his dad, the noise from the shuffling feet and gasps of the crowd disappeared. Then the thump sound coming from just below his chest alarmed him. It knocked Karl back a foot, the pellet pushing every gram of air out of his lungs. After that he was on his knees bent over and clenching his stomach. He gasped for precious oxygen but felt like none was helping ease the sharp pains erupting from his abdomen.

Of course a round from an air rifle is very rare to penetrate a human body, though they still are very painful and leave a nasty deep welt. A tear left each eye from being suddenly pushed back a foot from the shock of the hit, but he dare not cry in front of Rome. Karl had too much pride to show weakness to his foe, he had too much pride to show weakness to his loved ones. After a complete minute of watching Karl being slumped on the ground people began to break off from the crowd of satisfied settlers and return to their shelters.

The sheriff grabbed the air rifle out of Michael's shaking hands and marched off to the armoury. Rome gave one final victorious smirk and began to walk off with his pleased father. As he walked passed Dakota in the breaking crowd he whispered under his voice "Stupid whore" Dakota gave him a glare of hatred and started to rush to Karl. "Dakota get over here" her dad yelled out from behind the moving crowd, she gave one final glance at Karl and turned back with her head pointed down.

Michael snapped out of his shocked trance and bent down to help his poor son up. He put Karl's arm over his shoulder and slowly began to walk him back to the house. "I'm so sorry son" he spoke. Karl managed to reply whilst still gasping for air "It's alright dad, you had no choice. Juliet seemed to be acting like she'd been shot instead of Karl; she was holding his other arm and quietly whimpering. She couldn't speak she was upset and still shocked after what she just witnessed.

Once inside Karl laid down awkwardly on his bed still in reasonable discomfort. Juliet opened the cooler and grabbed a cool water bag; she then placed it on Karl's injury. A nasty yet small welt had already appeared where the pellet hit; a large red circle surrounded it. "Thank you mother" Karl said with difficulty, Juliet hushed him and squeezed a cold soaked sponge over the water bag. She ran her slender hands through his hair to calm his mind and soon Karl had drifted to a settled sleep.

Soon sunrise had arrived and Karl had to go to work as punishment from his falsely accused actions the previous night. All felt well when he had woken up, his abdomen ached only slightly but that was all he could feel. So without thinking about it he sat up, Karl groaned as he felt a sharp burning pain in the centre of his belly. His muscled screamed as they did their work of just sitting him up, a nasty deep red welt perpetrated the sheering agony coming from just using his abdominal muscled.

He rose up off his bed, slightly bent over to minimally avoid moving his mid section. How on earth would he be able to work today? He thought to himself while trying to put on his back pack, the biggest difficulty was to twist himself to get his arm through one of the straps. When he twisted too far he felt the pain and flinched, only this only made it feel much worse than before. Once outside and still bent over like a traveller with an awfully heavy load, Karl walked all the way to the Brahmin pens without even giving a hello to anybody. He presumed everybody he had passed had given him a glare or frown, except for his family and closest friends of course.

'At last' he thought to himself as he reached his destination and awkwardly began to sit himself down on a lower rung of the Brahmin fence. A Brahmin poked its' two heads up from a small group of feeding Brahmin and gave a stare at the discomforted Karl, a couple of seconds later and it was back to eating a small hay bale of wild grass. It took Karl an hour to put water in the troughs; normally it would take only 15 minutes. Once that was done he could wet his shirt throughout the day to cease his welt from getting too hot or rub on the warm fabric. It was now midday and Karl was knackered, he ached with having to stay in a bowed shape and his neck was becoming uncomfortable from being constantly bent down.

After a couple more hours Karl was sitting on the rung again and was day dreaming until he was awoken by a figure standing before himself, It was Rome. He had an accomplished smirk on his face as he looked down on Karl. "You look sore Karl" he said still unable to stop grinning. Karl looked up at Rome who was standing over him with his chest out and his arms crossed, he had one question. "Why ", Karl asked, "Why I did that or why I'm not clutching my chest?" Rome proclaimed. "Both" Karl replied, Rome just nodded his head in disbelief "Because you piss me off!" he yelled "You steal my girl and you get your own gun, so why not". He then lifted up his shirt and pulled out a square piece of thick leather the size of a sheet of paper and dropped it at Karl's' feet. He then continued "Do you think I'm stupid enough to shoot myself just to watch you get shot?" he asked.

Karl just stared blankly at the piece of leather, it had a dimple from where the pellet had hit. He put his hands through his hair and then concluded "Your an evil boy Rome" he looked up "No one will ever like you and soon you will have no one left to hide behind". Rome didn't know what to say to that he stood there for a second and glared and started to turn back when he muttered "You're not talking about me there silly boy, you're talking about yourself" and then he strolled away still proud of himself.

Karl snapped a branch in his hands, he was furious at Rome and what he had done to him. Just thinking about Rome doing what he wishes to people without consequence made Karl's' blood boil, so much in fact that his welt had begun to burn again. This just made him angrier and he threw the bits of broken branch over the Brahmin pens towards the old pre war power lines. The power lines scattered the landscape near New Oakton, each one looking like a steal skeleton protruding from a dead plain. Only a couple had been salvaged and used to form some of the settlements walls, but it was hard to find metals that hadn't rusted through and become unusable.

He paced back and four along the side of the settlements wall. He was hot headed and just wanted to kick a hole in the wall. Rome was making his life a living hell and he was getting close to the point of losing his temper. One day he was afraid he would lose it and beat up the horrid snot nosed boy. With that he kicked a part of the wall as hard as he could and let out some his built up anger. It was a stupid thing to do because now his foot felt crippled as it met solid metal. He fell back and held his foot in pain and swore.

After sitting on the ground looking pathetic, Karl noticed a part of the wall had moved. He could see right through the wall. A piece of sheet metal blocked the other end off. Karl knew that this was the work of Rome, only he would do something this stupid. Karl thought for a minute as he gazed at the hole in the wall. He could go tell the Sheriff and feel the satisfaction of seeing Rome get punished. Or he could sit on the thought and bring the hole to the attention of the Sheriff later on when the scene feels more fitting. The second idea seemed more ideal and so Karl covered the hole and then continued to attend to the Brahmin

Karl opened the front door of his home and hobbled in. His feet were aching from doing his shift as well as Rome's. At this moment he didn't care about anything, all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. He dropped his backpack and air rifle at the base of his bed and then sat down. The springs in his bed squeaked wildly as his body weight smothered them. Karl limply slumped over to the side and his head welcomed the pillow.

Before heading to bed Karl had found himself a bowl of squirrel stew at the kitchens. As he scooped up every last spoonful in the bowl his mother whined about Michael leaving with the next hunting party in the morning. Both Karl and Juliet knew that if one person could handle the toughest wild beast it would be Michael. He carried the scars to prove it, though he would never to tell Karl how he got them. He was a true warrior in his son's eyes and Karl found him to be the perfect role model and dreamed to be just like him when he was a man.

Karl never worried about his dad going away on his treks. He always prepared and organized himself perfectly and usually would bring a gift back for Karl. A collection of random souvenirs scattered Karl's shelf. He had various different types of Nuka Cola, Pre war money, a rusty Chinese sword and a blue and white figurine with a large head that bobbed up and down. Michael called the strange figure a Bobble head; he always acted like it was very valuable. Karl just saw it as another strange children's toy from before the war.

The painful bruise from the night before had stopped throbbing. Karl still didn't try and touch it but at last it didn't sting when he bent over or bumped it. He checked it before having dinner and it had turned purple with red rings that had faded around it. Karl didn't care about the physical damage done, but more of the shame and disrespect he didn't deserve.

His mind began to settle as calm down and settle as sleep began to takeover. 'Tomorrow shall be a better day' was the last thought in his head. He closed his eyes and his aching bones and fatigued brain had finally got what they had been hounding him for half the day... sleep.

The sky was blue and the grass was a lush green. Juliet was sitting on a rug enjoying the warm breeze while Dakota picked a flower nearby. "Karl!" Michael called "here", Karl turned and watched as his father threw and baseball at Karl. The ball was polished white and shone in the sun, it came at Karl so fast that at first he was reluctant to catch it. He held out his hands to brace for impact and in his hand he noticed a baseball glove. The ball met with his glove and landed firmly within it. "Good catch Karl" his dad yelled from across the field. "Karl" he shouted again, "yeah dad?" his dad kept calling his name over again "Karl Karl Karl!" the sky began to go dark and Michael vanished and he could feel himself being shaken.

"Karl wake up son" his dad said as he shook Karl's shoulders slightly. Karl stirred and began to open his eyes slowly. Bright light met with his corneas and he immediately closed them again to readjust them to the light of the day. "Yes father?" he asked as he began to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. Michael sat on the end of the bed and began to talk to him. "I'm heading off now with the others to again" he paused briefly and narrowed his look at his son "We are going North this time to see what the game is like up there, if it's reasonable then next time I'll go there again and you can come with us". Karl sprung up from his bed in excitement "Oh boy thanks father!"

Michael settled Karl down and told him that he'll be gone for a week and longer. And to ignore Rome and anyone else bullying 'ignore their taunts and they will get bored of you not fighting back and they will move on' Karl remembered him say. Michael also warned him to keep his air rifle locked up from now on 'the sheriff has given you one last warning before he keeps it permanently'.

Michael shook his sons hand and together they walked out to meet with the fellow hunters. They were all by the settlements main gate with their hunting rifles slung over their shoulders and a large empty rucksack strapped on each mans back. You could tell that Michael was the leader of the group just by the way he dressed himself. He should pride in whatever he was doing and walked to the gathering with his back straighter than an arrow and his head held up high. Karl believed he'd be better in the army than in a hunting group.

Michael reached the main gate with Karl close beside him. With a swift gaze he nodded to each fellow hunter and made sure each one was ready to start the week long trek. Some of the hunters were saying goodbye to their loved ones. On Michael's thigh Karl noticed his 10mm pistol in its holster. It looked to be in perfect condition with a brilliant shine emanating from it. That kind of high calibre was becoming uncommon in the capital wasteland now that the Brotherhood was gone. And one in such condition as Michael's was a rarity indeed.

Juliet arrived and wished her husband farewell. They hugged and for a split second they seemed like the same person. Michael gave her one final kiss and then parted to begin the trek. He opened the main gate and one by one each hunter strolled out into the blazing sun. Behind them was the endless wasteland that panned out like a faded desolate plain. About 200 metres away was an old road with a truck husk still parked on it. The old power lines could be seen just barely ahead of the road, and passed that nothing could be seen without getting some higher ground.

Karl joined the mob of people as they waved goodbye to their work mates, friends and husbands. Karl squinted as he watched his father get smaller and eventually disappear into the wasteland. He couldn't wait until the day he was a hunter like his father. Oh the new places he could explore, there had to be so much more out there than just New Oakton or Megaton. He wanted to see the world and he grew more impatient by each day.


	4. Dangerous Times

Dangerous Times

0520 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND, 500 METRES NORTH OF NEW OAKTON

Moreno stood out alone on a ridge looking in the distance with a pair of binoculars. A soldier dressed more like a mercenary stood behind him on guard. In the distance he had his sights on a settlement known as New Oakton. He'd been around the wasteland many times in his travels, but never to this place. It seemed like the typical town sustained by agricultural means with the inhabitants being mainly farmers and workers. It was a place that that was usually not of interest for someone like Moreno.

Studying the town he made out several Brahmin pens outside the walls of the town and several guards towers along the town walls. He predicted that this was the only main defence and taking them out would leave the settlement and its residents for the taking. He checked his watch and decided to advance in a few more hours when it will become completely dark.

Moreno turned to the armed man behind him. The man had an automatic rifle slung over his shoulder and was dressed mainly in worn leather. Metal armour donned over some of the leather and covered his elbows and shoulders. "We are certain that this is the town boss?" the man said, his baseball cap bobbing up and down as he spoke. Moreno lowered the binoculars and replied to the man without turning "You better be right about that slaver". The armoured man nodded with a grin "Oh I know boss, we got a guy on the inside with this job" Moreno gave a satisfied grunt.

Moreno and the armoured man walked back behind the ridge to a small make shift camp. Soldiers waited for the two men to bring the news and were starting to group together in preparation of what was to come. "Move in men" the man clad in armour bellowed to get everybody's attention. The group moved in closer, their body language showed how eager and anxious they all were. "This is the town we are to take tonight" he paused to look at each individual soldiers face "take some needed rest for we will be advancing on the town when it is dark enough".

A wave of relief passed through the armed men. They had been searching for this particular town for days. Their feet ached and they were getting sick of the long marches across the hilly terrain. Not many people would choose to work for this man. But these people were different; they weren't after the loot of caps and food. They were after something much more worth the trouble of this job. They were after human slaves.

Moreno's deal made him nervous. No one would normally work with slavers. They were brutal and showed no humanity to anyone. They usually always wore metal armour and welded sharp metal spikes onto their shoulder pads and elbow guards. The sight of one would put fear in anybody's mind. If the slavers weren't happy with the amount and the quality of slaves in this raid then they will most likely kill him in some sadistic way that he didn't want to think about.

The slavers began to spread out and seek out a suitable place to rest. Most didn't expect to be out in the wasteland long and so they didn't bring adequate sleeping gear. So they were forced to find a comfortable spot behind a rock or in the dry grass. A few swore at each other as they fought for a better spot. After a few minutes the area was quiet as the majority attempted to find needed sleep. Three slavers were on picket and they formed a delta around the group and watched the perimeter.

Moreno was tossing and turning as images played in his mind. The memory of the past couple of nights invaded his mind. The hunt for the Lone Wanderer and his demise replayed in his mind. He savoured the feeling of looking down at his dead foe and ripping off the man's necklace as a memoir. He played with it in his hand while he still rested his eyes. He could feel the engravings on his finger tips with each brush. It was a steel disc shaped like a small dog-tag hanging by a metal chain. On the dog-tag was a long sword with two mechanical cogs on the left side of the blade. Moreno knew it came from the Brotherhood of Steel. Any enemy of the Brotherhood could recognize the image in a heartbeat.

He was so concentrated on the dog-tag that he jumped when a slaver patted him on the shoulder. "It's time" the slaver said and he moved on to wake up the next man. Moreno checked his equipment and his revolver. He gathered up with the group of excited slavers. "Sir" the lead slaver said "it's dark enough to advance on the town". Moreno nodded "Ok remember any Brotherhood associates are to be exterminated, the rest of the people are yours".

He then grabbed a rifle and guided everyone over. He could hear one slaver say 'fresh meat' under his breath. Moreno wished he had some more stealth boys. Those stealth units would make them completely invisible to the sniper towers and their advance would take a quarter of the time. Unfortunately he had used the last of his supply on sneaking up on the hunter two nights ago. He still didn't like the way the slavers handled a situation like this, they lost two men when using stealth boys. They were just too eager to take the target and that eagerness could jeopardize his mission.

The group of about fifteen men slowly approached the lights of the town. They looked like a pack of wolves hunting a deer. All that could be heard was the odd clang of the slavers' metal armour and the rustling of boots.

0930 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND, NEW OAKTON

Karl sat by the crackling fire of the town centre. He had been working all day but was looking forward to rest his legs tomorrow. Finally his day off work had arrived and he smiled when he imagined spending his free time with Dakota. From across the fire he could see his mother at the bar once again. She looked sad as she rubbed the table tops with a ragged cloth. She had a good reason to be sad too. Michael and the rest of the hunters were supposed to be back today. But not a single one had reached the settlement yet.

Karl although disappointed, was not as worried as his mother. His father has been late a few times before and each time he eventually arrived back. He just imagined his Father had found himself a good week of hunting and was having trouble dragging his overloaded rucksack back. He didn't want to seem like he didn't care but he couldn't stop thinking about his day with Dakota tomorrow.

He noticed Rome talking to his Father Octavious next to a house. He couldn't hear anything but it looked like an awkward conversation. Octavious appeared to be trying to calm or tell Rome off. Though Rome had his foot down and it looked as if he was in control of his own Father. Karl just shook his head in disbelief. 'You tell my dad to learn how to control me, and you can't even tell Rome what to do' Karl said in his head. Octavious looked around at everyone and then scuttled off in the dark.

Rome spotted Karl's curious gaze and made his way calmly to the fire. He had a red baseball cap on his head which really puzzled Karl... Rome never wore hats. In fact this was maybe the very first time in Karl's life that he had seen a hat on him. "What's up Karl?" he said sarcastically while he stood over him in a dominant manner. Karl just ignored him and listened to what his father said about staying out of situations like these. "You so dumb you forgot how to speak? Or are you just being your normal self and looking retarded as per usual?" Karl had enough of Rome's remarks and stood up and glared at him face to face "You think you are so high and mighty!" Karl barked at Rome's face "You think that living in a town is stupid, why don't you just leave and make your silly gang!"

Rome smiled and narrowed his brows down, he looked more sinister than ever "Oh Karl you see I already have, and I suggest you give me the respect I deserve...One day you will be wishing you did" With that Rome turned around slowly and pleasantly strolled away whistling to himself. Karl didn't like what he said, he never likes what Rome says but this time he seemed wickedly crooked. He knew Rome couldn't handle being in one of the gangs or raider groups. Those types of people did that so they could survive without having the privilege to live in a settlement or home. They were mainly for fugitives, the insane and the drug addicted. They would most likely eat Rome than allow him into their gang.

Karl decided to just shake off what Rome said and go see Dakota. He couldn't resist the urge to not see her. And no one not even Rome or a bully like Harris or Octavious could stop him. He'd only been her boyfriend for a week but it felt so right. He was so happy and without a care in the world. It was awkward the first couple of days of seeing her because they were both still nervous and inexperienced with this kind of thing. But now they were comfortable with each other and at this specific moment everything felt perfect. 'Young love' is what his mother and father called it, Karl thought it was more than that.

He reached Dakota's small house and tapped the side of the wall where her room was. A minute later Dakota had carefully crept out and snuck out the front door and silently but gracefully made it to the side of her home. The two figures snuck off into the shadows and stopped where no one could see them. Dakota's father didn't like Karl after what had happened that night when Rome staged him up with his own air rifle. So they kept most of their meetings in secret away from everyone.

They sat together in the corner of the town and watched everyone going about their business from afar. It was unlikely that anyone would look at the two adolescents hiding in the cover of the dark and away from any lights. "Rome was being a real menace today" Karl said "Maybe I should tell the Sheriff about the hole he's made in the town wall". Dakota looked interested when he said that "What? So he's made a sneak hole to get outside?" Karl shook his nodded and smirked "yeah the suck up really did it, says he's going to form a gang and that I should beware of him". Dakota giggled as she imagined Rome attempting to be a blood hungry raider "Ha-ha they would feed him to their dogs before thinking of making him a raider!" she stopped laughing and looked deep into Karl's eyes. Karl could tell she was happy, whenever he saw her she had a big smile on her face.

Dakota leant over and kissed Karl lightly on the lips. The feeling of Dakotas's soft warm lips put him into a trance as he enjoyed every part of it. A warm tingling feeling ran down his spine and filled his body with a burst of positive energy. It was the best time of his young life whenever their lips touched. When the kiss finished it wasn't enough for Karl as his lips called out for more. He took control and pressed his mouth against hers. Still new to this experience he missed half her mouth and ended up kissing some of her cheek. She giggled as she pushed back harder, their breathing became more intense. He'd never kissed her like this before, but it felt right. After a minute or two of passionate kissing the young couple snuggled up close to each other and continued to watch the fire while in the comfort of the darkness.

0950 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND, NEW OAKTON

Rome paced back and forth next to the town wall. He snuck out ten minutes before and now the clock was ticking down to show time. His heart was pounding as he heard a stick snap nearby. He found out the noise came from a Brahmin walking in circles in distress. The Brahmin knew something was up, it was their animal senses. Only it wasn't a Mole rat looking for a feed.

Rome swung back around to continue his pacing only to find a tall figure standing before him. Before he could move the figure threw him to the ground with a thud. Rome was just about to start rolling away when he heard a click sound next to his head. He slowly turned to gaze upon the long barrel of a hand gun aimed at his forehead. The gun man was dark and hard to see, all Rome noticed was the long dust coat on the man. Rome shuddered and his face went white in sudden fear. The gun man broke the silence by asking someone behind him without moving his eyes from the boy "Is this your guy?" Another voice in the shadows replied "Yep that's the guy". Another figure came out of the shadows; this one looked more like a soldier with metal armour covering his body. "You put all your trust into a boy? this whole operation into the hands of this kid!" the gun man hissed. He uncocked his weapon and marched up to the soldier and glared at him waiting for a response. The soldier took a step back and replied "You fill a young boy with hopes and dreams and they will do whatever you tell them" The man with the gun eased a bit and gave a slight satisfied smile. "Sometimes you slaver types impress me, though you weren't planning on actually making him one of your own were you?"

Rome got back on his feet and stood tall "Of course they were making me one of their own! I'm not like these Wasteland peasants, my family descend from a higher class of people" the Slavers gathering around started chuckling as Rome told them this, though the Gun man in the waist coat looked more intrigued. The gun man looked down on the boy and asked "And what's this 'higher class' you come from boy?". Rome looked the gun man dead in the eyes "If you must know sir, my father and my fathers' father before me came from a group known as the Enclave"

The gunman looked much surprised "Well if this is true then you may be of some use to me after all". Rome looked dumb founded "What, as a Slaver?" The gunman shook his head "No not as a slaver, but I will think of something for you. What do you say?" Rome wore a triumphant smile and nodded "Alright, I will join you sir!" The gunman put away his side arm and out stretched his hand, Rome keenly shook the man's hand "You may call my Moreno" the man said. With a smile Rome replied "My name sir is Romulus, though Rome is fine sir".


	5. Out Of Shadow

Chapter 5

1015 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND, NEW OAKTON

Victor stayed in the shadows of the shack houses as he crept to a quiet spot in the corner of the settlement. He reached an old slab of concrete on the ground; there he stopped in the confines of the dark. Being cautious he looked over his shoulder before grasping the edge of the concrete slab and shifting it aside. Underneath the slab lay a small hollow in the ground. In it was an old cotton bag. He grabbed the old bag with both hands and rummaged through it in desperation. A sigh of relief came across his face as his hand found the item he was after. He pulled it out and enclosed in his clammy white hand was a glass pipe with a rusted metallic head. He shoved the thing into his pocket and reached in the bag to pull out a small jar with a small amount of dark powder.

Victor looked disturbed after seeing how much was left. He opened up the jar and pinched some of the black powder with his fingers. Carefully he inserted the powder into the metallic part of the thing he had pulled out earlier. After a few more pinches of the powder he placed the nearly empty jar back into the bag. He pulled out an old jet lighter and turned it on with a flick of his thumb. The long narrow blue flame lit up Victors face as he put the glass pipe to his mouth and placed the flame over the powder. The pipe filled up with thick dark fumes, before being sucked down Victor's lungs.

The chemical he just inhaled was known as Jet, a crude type of methamphetamine that few people know how to make. The drug itself is highly addictive and once addicted is extremely hard to shake off. The main ingredient of the methamphetamine is actually droppings from Brahmin after being fed contaminated protein extract; the faeces themselves are known to be one of the best fertilizers known. Although the hit would last only several minutes, it caused a massive adrenaline rush; it affected the central nervous system much so that the user felt that their strength had increased to higher capabilities. The drug though is frowned upon by most people and various settlements have prohibited its use in the confines of their town. New Oakton was such a town and being found guilty could mean banishment.

Victor knew the risks, though the need for the drug over powered him. As the fumes made their way down his oesophagus and into his lungs he felt a massive relief as his mind and nerves eased from the constant need of having another hit. He felt a current of energy shoot down his body and the climax was out of this world. He dropped the pipe as the rush released into his Cerebellum and his body felt like it was an impenetrable steel fortress with thousands of volts of electrical current running through his steel body. It was a god like feeling that enveloped into a mad adrenaline rush that felt like a stampede of wild animals or the charge of a thousand soldiers clad in armour carrying swords and shields.

As he stood there enjoying the heavy rush he noticed two silhouettes watching from not too far away. Victor had never experienced hallucinations with Jet so he knew they were real. The silhouettes were speedily shifting towards him ready to engulf him. Victor feeling hot headed decided to charge at them shrieking "The Jet is mine, it's mine! Die! Die! Die!" He was almost upon them as the true identity of these silhouettes came into view. Standing before him were two heavily armed mercenary looking men. Clad in a mix of metal armour and leather and armed to the teeth, the soldiers looked like a fierce foe. A normal person would have fled at the site of them, though with the climax of the jet Victor was ready to face anything.

He charged with his hands clenched into fists. His mouth was shut but he showed his teeth a bare. As he reached the first target he threw a wild punch hitting the target somewhere in the side of the chest. The foe let out a groan but was able bodied enough to push the drug filled Wastelander away before he could get in other blow. Victor took another charge, this time at the other target. He was about to meet his fist with the targets head when before he knew it the man had lifted the butt of his weapon and swung it into Victor's face.

His mouth felt floppy as he felt his jaw shatter at the contact of the butt of the rifle. He fell to the ground in a daze for a split second, though that split second wasn't enough to save him. The target he hit before dropped hard onto Victor. Victor felt like he couldn't breathe. A mountain of stone must have landed on his chest because the immense pressure was intolerable. It was impossible to gasp for air; his lungs seemed to have been turned to rock as hot magma poured through them.

The soldier rolled off Victor and got back up on to his feet panting and clutching the side of his chest still winded from Victors' first punch. Victor slowly gazed down at his chest with terrified eyes. The large combat knife stuck in his chest and arced up vertical, the handle pointing up to the sky. His shirt now felt like a hot wet blanket as his fresh blood met with the fabric. The soldier planted one boot on Victor's already crippled chest and ripped the combat knife back out. The pain doubled in that split second and the blood soon filled up the dark crevice in his chest and spilled over the sides of his chest. The soldier spat on his dying foe before the two men walked off towards the town centre. All became quiet in the corner of the settlement as Victor lay there living his last final minutes. The silence occasionally interrupted by the futile gasp for air. He looked up at the stars as the world started to shut off around him.

1017 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, CAPITAL WASTELAND, NEW OAKTON

Tazer wiped his bloody combat knife on his sleeve. His heart was racing after the close encounter with the drug crazed wastelander. The yelling from the drug addict would have been heard by people and that distressed Tazer. They didn't want to alert the slavers appearance before completely surrounding the settlements town centre. Surprise and timing was everything, the more Wastelanders they could catch in a sting meant more caps.

Sneaking through the shadows turned into running as evidence of their compromise was overwhelming. The happy commotion from the town centre had died down as residents began to wonder what the yelling was all about. A few footsteps were heard marching towards the Slavers location. Tazers team mate Razor tapped on his own rifle twice to indicate that they were now going to attack.

Tazer put his back to the wall of the Shack house with his rifle ready. He took one deep breath before cocking his assault rifle. With an instant he lunged forward from behind the house and in a quick sweep he opened fire on the first moving thing he saw. Fortunately for him the moving thing was one of the figures heading towards them. His eyes were aimed down the iron sights as he fired in quick burst. The flash from the barrel of the rounds slightly blinded him. The other figure dropped to the ground but was too late as several more rounds found their target and before the figure knew it and ended up lying on their side riddled with bullets.

Both figures were down and silent. It happened so fast that Tazer was unaware that Razor had rolled across the path way and was now crouched on one knee providing covering fire from the cover of another house. The only movement now was the smoke rising from the end of the barrel rising up and fading into the black of the night. There was an entire second of silence in the air; nothing could be heard except the ringing of the gun fire in the slavers ears. Then they heard the gun fire erupt from all around. The attack had begun.

There was no time to stop the fun had begun for the slavers. They charged down the walkway passed their fresh kills. Tazer noticed one of the bodies wore a Regulators Duster, they must have been the sheriff of the town. He slung his assault his rifle over his shoulder and began to unclip the holster on the side of his belt. From the holster he pulled out a peculiar weapon, it had a bulky metal body and a large black handle. Cables and hung off the body as a slight buzz came from a small hidden motor from within the body.

The device he held was known throughout all slaver communities as a Mesmetron. A weapon that started out as an experiment in the pre war times, it was non-lethal. It worked by sending a signal pulse to a persons' brain that scrambled the higher-level mental functions. This left the target in a trance like state and slavers could often order the target to do things. Tazer used it to stun his victims before attaching a slave collar to them.

The centre of the settlement now came into view of Tazer. He was met with the terrified eyes of two dozen people. It was anarchy as people ran in all directions in the town; others stayed low kneeling with their hands covering their frightened faces. One woman lay on the ground clutching her young child and covering the child's eyes with her hand. A man could be seen diving over the mess bar and disappearing into the kitchen beyond it. Razor stopped running and fired his rifle into the air. "Stop where you are!" yelled Tazer.

Some of the crowd stopped moving and looked up at the two slavers. From each path way more slavers begun to appear, the settlers in the centre were surrounded. The odd rattle of gun fire could still be heard from other slavers firing on uncontrollable fleeing Wastelanders. "If you try to run, you and your family will be punished!" yelled out Tazer. A balding man dropped to his knees with his hands glued together against his chest. "Please please don't hurt us we have caps, Brahmin and supplies" he cried out to the slavers.

By now the lead slaver had reached the centre of the town. "There is no escape; we have men at each gate. Now you can either cooperate with us or you can die". Tazer readied his Mesmetron, the slavers always ended up resulting to using it. A young woman started shaking her head in terror "No no no no please this isn't happening, not me please!" she cried. "Shut up now! Razor apply the collars".

Hearing 'collars' put the people into a fit. A group from near the mess bolted at the word. Two other slavers gave chase and opened fire on the fleeing Wastelanders. An intoxicated man charged at one slaver and received nasty rifle butt the face and a kick in the stomach. "you better to start mezzing!" yelled Razor as the two slavers tried to control fleeing Wastelanders by closing them into a tight group knit group in the centre of the town. "I'm ready as ever" yelled back Tazer as he began firing hypnotic rays into the most uncontrollable settlers. The 'mezzed' settlers stayed in an idle trance just long enough for Razor to slip a slave collar onto each one of them. The situation was now looking slightly manageable for the slavers.

1019 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 7, 2294, NEW OAKTON, CAPITAL WASTELAND

The scene from the town centre put Karl and Dakota into a terrified state. They seeked nearby cover under a stilted house just after the first shots were heard. They could hear the screams and shouts from their friends, the sound caused Dakota to bury her face into Karl's chest. "what's happening?" she whispered as she hugged Karl in fear. "I... I don't know, we need to get out of here!" he replied as he tried to comfort Dakota. A tear ran down her cheek "My Mum and Dad...Juliet, they are all down there...we can't leave we just can't Karl, it's our home" she forced the words out as fear and emotion overwhelmed her. Karl had to get Dakota out of New Oakton, he knew they couldn't stay here. Maybe if he got her out first, then he could go back in and point anyone he sees to the direction of the hole in the wall. "We can reach the hole Rome made and you can wait by it while I can tell any survivors where it is" he urgently said. "I…I'm scared please" is all she replied. Karl put his hands on her shaking shoulders and stared into her eyes "We are all scared Dakota but you can do this…you are strong and I know you can do this ok". She gave him a slight nod and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

Karl grabbed Dakota's hand and waited by the edge of the stilted shack for a break to run. Most of the attackers could be seen and heard from the centre of New Oakton. Less activity could be heard from the outer parts of the town which seemed to give Karl a small glimpse of hope of making of reaching the hole in the town wall. Once Karl thought the coast was clear he and Dakota sprinted out from their hiding place and ran down a path headed for the towns walls.

Hell seemed to be all around them as the sounds of screams and gunshots emanated throughout the town. It seemed the safest part of the world was behind the walls and into the Wasteland. The walls that once protected them from the outside now stood in their way as they ran for their lives. The area up ahead started to get darker and they both knew that they had reached the wall. A sigh of relief came from Karl as his hands touched the wall. It meant that they were half way to their destination and farther away from the middle of the town. The rest of the escape would be following the wall and passing the rear gate and then another stretch of wall after that.

In the distance not far off they could hear somebody running towards them. Karl grabbed Dakota and pushed her into an out house, they squeezed in leaving the door a jar. The smell of the out house was the last thing on their mind. Both of them held their breath as the runner got closer. Karl's eyes were fixed on the small slit of light from the slightly open door. A figure sprinted past, they were too fast to be able to recognize if the person was a friend or an attacker. They appeared to be unarmed though. Karl decided to wait an extra minute just in case the person was being chased. Once a minute passed it seemed safe to creep out.

Again they were jogging along the wall and getting closer and closer to the hole in the wall. Karl could spot the rear gate now coming into view. His heart sank as he saw that it was guarded be two armour clad men armed with guns. The men must have heard the two teenagers jogging because they were looking right back at Karl and Dakota. "Oi stop right there!" one of the men yelled before aiming their weapons. Karl and Dakota froze, they didn't know what to do or where to go. "What now?" Dakota whispered as she and Karl stared at the men. Karl clenched her hand tight "Run" he whispered back. Karl shot off to the side down the side of a shack, he still held Dakota's hand as the two sprinted away. Rifle shots peppered around them, the bullets whizzed and whined like a drone of hornets attacking an intruder.

There was no time to think, the only thing Karl's brain was telling him was to run! He could hear someone giving chase not far behind. A house door was open and the two lovers dashed inside. Karl pushed the dining table against the door and flipped it over as an attempt to stall the attacker. He followed Dakota out of the back of the house. Behind him he could hear the attacker bashing against the door and a loud bang told Karl that the attacker had cleared the blockage.

Karl ran close behind Dakota, she was fast when she needed to be and led a good route through the side streets and down alleys between the shack houses. They could hear the men shouting out to each other as they worked together to close in. Time was running out and Karl knew this, he again grabbed Dakota and stopped her from running. "Quick in here" he whispered while breathing heavily from the run. He gestured to some basement doors on the side of a large shack. Karl and Dakota grabbed one of the basement doors each and swung them open. Dakota dived in followed be Karl. He swung around and began to pull each door back shut.

One door swung shut as easy as it opened. He pulled the other door shut but it seemed like something was pulling it back. He held it shut with both hands using all his might. It was no use as he fell back on his head and watched as the basement doors swung open. Armoured man after man rushed in with the loud thud of their heavy boots. They charged in with the guns aimed at Karl's face. He could hear Dakota screaming as three soldier like men begun to surround Karl. The Soldier in front of Karl let go of his rifle and swung it over his shoulder. Karl attempted to shield his head with his hands but it was futile as the soldier smashed Karl in the side of the head with his large fist. The punch forced Karl head first into the ground again and he felt a daze and a hot pain cover the side of his face.

Another soldier grabbed and picked up Dakota as if she was weighed nothing. She kicked and thrashed in the soldiers arm as to no avail. "Karl! Karl! No, don't take me don't take me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. At the sound of his name karl struggled to get up onto his hands and knees before he was stopped by a boot to his stomach. He slipped back onto the floor and coughed and gasped for air. He looked up at his attacker "leave her alone! Take me instead" demanded and begged. The soldier pushed his head to the ground so that Karl ate sand and it went up his nose. He felt something cold run around his neck. It was bulky and heavy and made a click as it tightened around his skinny neck.

The soldier let go of Karl and he lay there for a few seconds still dazed. Exhausted and sore in most places, Karl just wanted the world to stop.

So what's going to happen now? will New Oakton survive the slaver attack? keep reading :)


End file.
